


Other Side

by sixbeforelunch



Series: Other Side [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Heroes fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet isn't used to this. AU. Spoilers for Heroes Part II. Fix-it fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side

She isn't used to being on this side. Caring is what she's good at, being cared for...that's harder than she wants to admit.

Daniel is cleaning the bathroom. Again. Her house is cleaner than it's been in years because Daniel Jackson on a guilt trip is a powerful force and since this problem can't be solved by intellect (his preferred method) or diplomacy (his second favorite) or having Jack shoot something (an option he's frighteningly fond of these days), he's sublimating guilt and fear into cleaning. Janet has explained several times that he doesn't actually have anything to feel guilty about, seeing as he wasn't the one who shot her, but Daniel is, of course, deaf to her logic and she's mostly given up.

Daniel was there. In his mind, that means he should have been able to prevent it.

Requirements for a posting to SG1: overdeveloped guilt complex and being very bad at dying.

Janet would complain, but...a clean house is pretty nice and she has a feeling that kicking Daniel out would be crueler than just letting him scrub the stupid tub.

He sticks his head in around noon and asks what she wants for lunch. She's progressed to sitting up for hours at a time and walking to the bathroom on her own, but lunch is still beyond her abilities. It grates, needing someone to come over every day while Cassie is away to make sure she gets fed, but it's better than the weeks she spent in the hospital. Janet will never again roll her eyes at someone who complains about a long infirmary stay.

Daniel comes back with grilled cheese, three little bread and butter pickles on the side, and a cup of tomato soup. He's crumbled the saltines on top of her soup. She can't remember telling him that she likes her soup that way, but he must have seen her do it once and remembered. Daniel is frighteningly observant sometimes. Janet thinks he would make a fantastic lover and then flushes at the thought and pushes it away. Sexual fantasies about co-workers are completely inappropriate, especially since she's seen most of them naked.

"Anything else you need?" Daniel asks, just this side of desperate. He is not a man who responds well to having nothing to do, and there's nothing left to clean.

"A kiss to make it better?" Janet suggests, words spilling out before she can stop them.

Side effects of the drug cocktail she's on experienced so far: lightheadedness, nausea, dizziness, lethargy, and lowered inhibitions.

Daniel blinks at her and then drops a kiss on her forehead, pulls away and for a second she thinks he might kiss her again.

He straightens up and smiles at her. "Better?"

"Much," Janet says, even though honestly the way her stomach is doing flip-flops now, she kind of wants to throw up. Vicodin is not her friend today.

"I'll be..." Daniel gestures in the general direction of the living room, where Janet knows he has a stack of books two feet high. "Just ring the bell if you need anything."

"Sure," Janet says.

Benefits of getting shot by a Jaffa staff blast: none, nada, and being kissed by Daniel Jackson.

Okay, maybe being cared for isn't all bad.

end


End file.
